


Magical Memories

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [22]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:03:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Victoria helps Uncle Tony with a secret project...





	Magical Memories

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you have a good nap?"

Victoria smiled. Somehow Uncle Tony always seemed to know when she was done with her nap. He must be some kind of superhero like he and daddy always talked about. She loved him soooo much and gave him one of her brightest smiles. "I missed the rest of the song again, but I had such good dreams about that guy Santa and his nelfs."

"Uncle Jethro had to leave for a bit because Grandpa Gibbs called. Guess what?"

"What, Uncle Tony? Do you have a secret? Tell me, please, please, pleaseeeeee. I won't tell anyone." She squealed happily as Uncle Tony lifted her gently from her crib.

"Grandpa Gibbs is going to come stay for a while. Yes, he is. He's going to spend Christmas with us this year."

"Grandpa? Ooooo... Will he rock me? Will he tell me more stories about Uncle Jethro? Will he watch movies with you and I?" She cooed as Uncle Tony discreetly checked her diaper and then moved to change her. Uncle Tony never just flipped her dress up and stuck his fingers in. Hadn't Daddy been surprised the last time he did that? She'd teach him. She also liked how Uncle Tony never made a fuss over the wet diaper. Discussing other people's potty habits was so rude. No, her uncle just pulled her dress up a little, eased her ruffled panties down and did what needed done while they talked. "I wish you could break Daddy of talking about 'tinkling', Uncle Tony. He embarrasses me."

"You know, I'm kind of glad Uncle Jethro had to go get Grandpa. I've been wanting some time alone with my special angel."

"Awww... I like being alone with you, too."

"So, I was thinking." Tony picked her up soothing all the ruffles into place. "You know how we've been talking about Christmas."

"Uh-huh..."

"I've got an idea. I just happen to have a nice bottle of Mama Breena's Princess Milk right here and wow, what do you know. It's warm. Why don't we go sit by the tree, you can have a snack and I'll tell you my idea?"

"I love you." Victoria pressed her lips to Uncle Tony's neck and gave him a big kiss. "I am a bit hungry. You take such good care of me."

Tony carried his god-daughter into the living room. He had put the plush rocker where he and Victoria could sit, cuddle and enjoy the tree. "Now, I know we've been talking a lot about Santa."

Victoria nodded. Even Uncle McGee had mentioned him.

"And I know Mommy and Daddy and Grandpa Gibbs have told you about baby Jesus and his birthday."

Yes. Mommy and daddy had read the story to her from the book Uncle Tony had given her. She sucked the bottle contentedly. Grandpa Gibbs hadn't needed a book, he had little people. They weren't toys, he explained. They represented the people in Jesus' story. He had taken her hand and gently let her touch baby Jesus.

"When I was growing up, I didn't have anyone to tell me about them." Uncle Tony looked sad.

Victoria pushed the nipple out of her mouth. "Uncle Tony, I'm sorry. Do you want to share my book?"

Tony gave his princess a quick kiss and guided the bottle back in. "But now, I've got your parents, Jethro, Grandpa Gibbs and you my darling to help teach me."

Victoria's eyes got big. Teach Uncle Tony? She was just learning herself.

"I think you and I will learn together, what do you think?"

Victoria sagged in relief. Yes, together was do-able.

"Christmas is a special time of year. It's a chance to show the people we love how much we love them. We do that by giving them presents."

She had to give presents? She didn't even have an allowance yet. She narrowed her eyes at her uncle and hoped he had an idea of how she was going to buy them.

"The other thing I learned is the importance of family and memories."

Victoria was spell bound. Memories?

"A friend of mine isn't here anymore. I'm sorry you didn't get to meet Dorney. He would have adored you. All I have left now is memories. We collect are memories here," he touched his heart. "You, my angel, are already collecting memories. You remember the times we've set here and talked. The day we snuck off to see Santa. The day Uncle Jethro wasn't watching and Jethro the dog stole the steak."

Victoria gave a giggle around the nipple. Uncle Jethro had played tug of war with the doggie. Finally, he made Uncle Tim go get the steak back. It was funny.

"You are growing up, too. You are getting big."

Victoria nodded. She was getting to be a big girl. She only woke mommy and daddy twice a night now.

"Well, sometimes we give each other things to help us remember. Or like the day we saw Santa we were alone. We could share our memory with our family."

"How?" Victoria was shocked.

"The day we saw Santa, I asked the elf to make these." From beside the chair, he picked up something and showed it to her.

It was her. Sitting on Santa's lap. There was one of her petting the reindeer. Her and the nelf. There was even one of her and Uncle Tony on Santa's lap. He was sooo smart.

"I was thinking the two of us could make a surprise. Then we could give them to everyone as a Christmas present. What do you think?"

Victoria pushed the empty bottle away. "I think you're the best Uncle in the world." When he held her up to his shoulder to help her settle her tummy. She wrapped her arm around his neck and hugged him.

"Now I hope you won't be upset but when Uncle Jethro had to go. I called your mommy and daddy and asked if you could stay tonight. We won't have to worry about them walking in on us and spoiling the surprise and I won't be alone. So, you up for a sleepover tonight?"

Victoria squealed. A sleepover with Uncle Tony! She wondered what a sleepover was?

"Do you know what your silly daddy said?"

"He didn't ask about my going tinkle, did he?"

"He said but we didn't pack her extra clothes."

That did make Victoria laugh. She had a dresser and closet here that was almost as full as the one at home.

"Let's get busy, shall we?" Uncle Tony stood taking the empty bottle to the kitchen. "Now, I'm in clothes that I can get messy but I don't want to ruin your dress."

Victoria patted the lace reindeer on her red dress. She didn't want it ruined either.

"Ta-da. Here is an Uncle Tony special." Victoria wiggled as her uncle tickled and helped her into one of his t-shirts and put her into her little chair.

"Now, sweetheart. These are magic globes." Tony showed her a box of large glass balls.

"Magic, Uncle Tony?"

"Now, you are going to fill these with magic."

"I don't know how to do magic." Victoria looked worried.

"I am going to help you with this special potion." Tony produced a bottle of special red paint and a fingerprinting kit. "We are going to put this in here. Then I am going to put some on your hands like this." He rolled the red on her hands. "Now take a hold of this and think real hard about much you love your mother. How good she smells and all the things she does for you."

Victoria smiled. She did love her mommy. Uncle Tony helped her hold the ball in her hands.

"Now look." Uncle Tony pulled the ball away and Victoria gasped. On the ball were pictures of her hands. "These are love prints. Every time mommy holds them she will think about how much you love her and how much she loves you. Now this," Uncle Tony help up a gold tag. "This says, to Mommy With love from Victoria." When it's all dry, I will wrap it for you. So, should we do one for daddy and grandpa Ducky."

"Yes. Yes. And uncle Jethro and Grandpa Gibbs and Uncle Tim and Aunt Abby..."

Thankfully, Tony was very patient and kept his angel entertained. There were soon balls lying everywhere drying. The last box didn't have tags. Uncle Tony explained. "Sometimes no matter how careful we are accidents happen. I am going to put these away where they are safe in the event someone has an accident. And this, this one is special. This is to you from me." Uncle Tony dipped his finger in the potion and added a fingerprint to her ball. Someday, when you have a princess of your own and you share this secret project. This will be hold the memory of today and my love for you, even if I can't be there." Tony brushed his hand across his eyes.

"That's so sweet. I won't have a princess for a long, long time but I won't do it without you. You and I will teach that princess together." Victoria assured him.

"Now, let's just clean this up. Give me a minute." Tony took the kit and put it in the sink to clean after Victoria was asleep.

"Wait. Uncle Tony. The pictures. We didn't give anyone the picture of me with Santa. Or the nelf or the reindeer."

"Now, I do believe we have just enough time for our other secret project. And then, we'll have some dinner, a nice bath and then I think I saw a new book under the tree. We could read that before bed." Tony carried over a bag. "Now, I admit I cheated a little bit. I asked Santa's elf where I could get these. I didn't think we had time to make our own so I bought some. Sitting down on the floor beside Victoria again, he reach in and pulled out a photo ornament. "See and look, there are all kinds."

Victoria looked. There were white spots on the tummies of the penguins, reindeer, nelf, snowman and even Santa. She looked at him puzzled.

Picking her out of her chair, Tony sat her in between his legs. "I just happen to have these precut. How about you pick a frame for mommy?"

"A frame?"

"Do you think mommy would like this? Or this?"

Victoria batted at a reindeer.

"Excellent choice." Uncle Tony did something magic with his hands and her picture appeared on the reindeer's tummy. A special pen wrote Mommy in gold.

"How'd you do that?" Victoria stared wide-eyed.

The remaining ornaments were soon assembled with much laughter and joy. "You are so good at this." Tony turned Victoria around and rubbed noses with her. He kissed her neck and enjoyed her giggles and open-mouth kisses. The phone rang and Uncle Tony answered it. "Set a new land record? We're doing good. We were actually just cuddling. Of course, she did. She's always happy. Want to say hello? Hold on. Uncle Jethro's is on the phone. Want to say hello?"

"Of course, I do." Victoria wiggled in excitement as Uncle Tony held the phone to her ear. "You didn't tell me bye. Or kiss me. Lots of fun. We made magic ornaments for everyone for Christmas. Ooops..." Victoria looked at her uncle. Secret-keeping was hard.


End file.
